RIESGO INMINENTE
by Yunuen
Summary: Cuando deseas liberar a los que quieres de las garras de tus adversarios, ¿no estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida con tal de conseguirlo? Esta es la prueba más dificíl de su vida que debe afrontar.


.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**RIESGO INMINENTE**

La oscuridad se ha adueñado de todo, pero, más que un obstáculo, la oscuridad es su aliada.

Splinter se desplaza cual fantasma: camina tan sigilosamente, que pareciera que sus pies apenas tocan el piso, y sus movimientos son tan ágiles, que más que ser una rata, pareciera que fuese una hoja llevada por el viento; pero esta hoja no está perdida, ni mucho menos está a merced del capricho del aire, sabe perfectamente hacia donde va: va directo a la perdición.

¿Cuántas veces no ha sido advertido del peligro que corre si lo intenta?

¿Cuánto dolor no ha padecido al intentarlo?

¿Cuántas veces más tratará de llegar hasta donde están a los que quiere?

Pero es casi imposible llegar a ellos, cada vez es más difícil burlar la vigilancia, lo que no debería sorprenderle, después de todo, los guardias que se interponen entre él y los que quiere, son ninjas y muy buenos, sin embargo… ¡Él fue discípulo de uno de los más grandes ninjas!... pero ya han sido varias noches en las que no ha sido capaz de llegar hasta su objetivo.

¿Cómo ha sido posible que esté deshonrando tan gravemente la memoria de su Maestro?

Cada vez que lo ha intentado ha fracaso. Esos oponentes son cada vez más numerosos, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más astutos… y cada noche que pasa, cada intento fallido, cada escape apenas logrado… Sólo está perdiendo el tiempo: el tiempo pasa y se acerca más y más al momento en que no podrá hacer nada.

Está envejeciendo.

No le asusta envejecer, pero la edad puede ser una desventaja, o tal vez no, porque la juventud perdida es compensada con sabiduría.

Se detiene a escasos metros de la puerta que da al lugar donde se encuentran los que ha ido a buscar.

Mira hacia todas partes. Ninguna señal de sus oponentes, pero no puede confiarse; ya una vez se ha confiado, y fue la vez que recibió el peor de los castigos, y ni aun así, han conseguido doblegar su anhelo por alcanzar lo que ha ido a buscar a pesar del mortal riesgo.

Del otro lado de la puerta también habita la oscuridad, pero sabe lo que lo espera al otro lado.

Mira a todos lados como ultima revisión, toma la manija de la puerta y abre… se enciende una leve luz que no es cálida, sino fría, y el interior también lo es, pero esta gélida bienvenida no le impide sentirse regocijado.

¡Por fin!, ¡Por fin ha podido burlar a sus oponentes!

Estira una mano temblorosa, pero no por el miedo ni por el nerviosismo, sino por la inmensa alegría que se agita en su corazón… ¡Está feliz! ¡Es inmensamente feliz porque finalmente ha conseguido llegar hasta su tan anhelado objetivo, después de tantos y tantos intentos!

No pudiendo contener su entusiasmo… ¡de prisa toma al primero que está más cerca de su alcance, se aleja de prisa del frío, lo deja en un lugar más templado y regresa próximo! ¡Tiene que ser muy rápido si no quiere ser sorprendido por…!

En ese momento, una luz potente se enciende y lo ciega momentáneamente.

Splinter cubre sus ojos, así los protege de la repentina invasión de la luz, pero no hay nada en el mundo que lo proteja a él de esos terribles oponentes, ni tampoco existe nada que pueda ponerlo a salvo de la vergüenza que lo embarga por haber fallado, otra vez.

Pasado el deslumbramiento, encara a esos implacables adversarios.

- Me han atrapado. -

- Lo cachamos. – dice Miguel Ángel apenas con los ojos abiertos.

- Su caso no tiene remedio. – dice Rafael antes de hacer un gran bostezo.

- Sensei, - dice otra voz muy cansada - ¿por qué tiene que hacer esto a las 3 de la mañana? – es un Donatelo muy somnoliento.

Los chicos se han visto obligados a levantarse de la cama a esa hora de la madrugada para reprender a su Maestro por comer algo dulce y a escondidas, a pesar que le han pedido muchas veces que debe cuidar de su salud y no comer demasiados alimentos que contienen mucho azúcar.

Splinter recupera su orgullo; no comprende por qué sus hijos no le permiten comer el helado o el pastel que se le antoja aun en la madrugada, no es tan viejo como aseguran. Cierra la puerta del refrigerador, y sin ninguna pena, se sirve un poco de helado del bote que consiguió sacar antes de ser sorprendido.

- Un ninja debe estar alerta en todo momento y en toda ocasión. –

- Sí Sensei. – responden sus alumnos medio dormidos.

- Y por su descuido, en esta ocasión, no consiguieron detenerme antes de obtener mi premio; me lo he ganado. –

Los chicos suspiran.

El padre y los hijos han llegado a un acuerdo: Splinter, en esas noches que tenga antojo de helado o de una rebanada de pastel, puede intentar escabullirse a la cocina empleando sus artes de Ninja como el Maestro que es, y los chicos deben intentar detenerlo antes de que llegue al refrigerador empleando sus artes de ninja también; si Splinter logra llegar al refrigerador, sólo puede comer lo que consiga sacar antes de que sus muchachos lo atrapen _con __las __manos __en __la __masa_ (o con las manos en el helado o pastel, más bien)_._

- Me parece justo. –

- ¿Entonces ya puedo regresar a mi camita? -

- Sensei 3, Bad Boys [Chicos Malos] 9. – Rafael dice los puntos que hasta ahora llevan los contrincantes tomando en cuenta las "batallas" anteriores.

Miguel Ángel, Donatelo y Rafael regresan a sus habitaciones y a pocos metros se cruzan con Leonardo (quien va a paso de tortuga y llevando a su oso de peluche en sus brazos) pero tienen tanto sueño que no le dicen nada sobre que esta vez ganó el Maestro ni tampoco de la lenta reacción del líder.

Leonardo por fin llega a la cocina. Mira a Splinter saborear cada cucharada de helado de vainilla.

- Ha obtenido una victoria Sensei. – dice con cansancio.

- Hai. – la rata responde de lo más despreocupado.

Leonardo deja a Ogima sentado en la mesa, y de alguna parte saca una cinta métrica.

- ¿Me permite? – dice extendiendo la cinta métrica.

- Claro hijo. -

Splinter se pone de pie (sin soltar la cuchara y el vaso con helado) y Leonardo mide la cintura de su Maestro.

- Ha mantenido su peso, Sensei. – guarda la cinta y toma a Ogima de nuevo en sus brazos.

- Ustedes han hecho un buen trabajo, hijo, al despertar repentinamente de su sueño para evitar, ya en varias ocasiones, que yo consiga llegar a la cocina durante mis antojos nocturnos. – se lleva a la boca la última cucharada de helado.

- Gracias. Sería de mayor ayuda si Doni instalara una alarma, pero eso sería hacer trampa. Creo que vamos mejorando al estar alertas aun en nuestras horas de reposo. -

- Así es. - sonríe orgulloso; pareciera que fue apenas ayer cuando tomó a su cuidado a esas cuatro indefensas tortuguitas, pero ya no falta mucho para que los alumnos superen a su Maestro - Ve descansar, Leonardo. -

- No se quede tan tarde. – hace una reverencia y se retira.

Splinter deja el vaso y la cuchara sucios sobre el lavabo, y guarda el bote de helado; está por cerrar la puerta del refrigerador cuando llama su atención la rebanada de pastel que no pudo sacar. Sus ojos le brillan de la emoción, pero él tiene honor, sabe respetar las reglas.

- Será en la siguiente ocasión que consiga comer esa rebanada de pastel. –

Cierra el refrigerador, apaga la luz de la cocina, y la oscuridad vuelve a dominar todo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **En la peli de 2007 a Splinter le gustan los pasteles, y en 2k3 le gustan los helados y las malteadas n.n así que divague sobre la debilidad del Maestro y de ahí surgió este fic.

* * *

><p>Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.<p>

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
